


Rotten Honey (discontinued)

by Rehkind



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, M/M, monster form Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehkind/pseuds/Rehkind
Summary: Jack and Jack used to be like two birds of a feather. But since they have entered the human world, a lot has changed... The only issue is that Laughing Jack does not realize this.Trying to bring the past into the present will only lead to their future shattering right infront of their eyes.
Relationships: Eyeless Jack/Laughing Jack, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Eyeless Jack
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. DOG EAT DOG WORLD

Dog Eat Dog World

Jack loved Toby. He really did. Toby made him feel safe and understood, maybe even human at times. He wanted to share his whole life with this man, every wonderful future moment and every horrible one. 

But there was one thing Toby would never understand - Jack’s past.  
There was something surreal about the plains in Zalgo’s realm that a human simply couldn’t get. First off, all of the inhabitants were monsters (to humans at least). Back then, Jack was tall, furry and filled to the brim with teeth. Running on all four through the fields, having the wind rush through his ears, it was wonderful. It was freedom. There were creatures of all sorts - 2 legs, 4 legs, 8 legs, no legs. Eyes ranging from zero to 100. Flying, swimming, walking, levitating. They were all beautiful to Jack and at the same time, almost every human would be mortified if they were faced by one of them. On top of all of them was Zalgo, the strongest being, hard to perceive even for the other monsters of their domain. Now that was horrifying to see! But most times, they were spared that sight most days. 

There was so much more to see there anyway. The laws of gravity didn’t really apply at all places the same. Giants rocks stuck mid air, creating floating islands filled with their own unique biomes. The rivers flowing through clouds and giant bubbles of air hid beneath the sea. Desert sands in constant flow, swaps ending in a ravine. And of course, the endless forests. They were cold but evergreen and they were all Jack had ever needed. Some trees were up to 300 meters tall, and he could climb them all. He had a nest up in one of their crones which was wide enough to be comfortable to sleep in without worrying about rolling around and falling down. He knew these woods by heart, every little nook and cranny. They were home.

One other thing that a human simply could not understand was the hunt.  
Everyone in the realm was a hunter, there were no exceptions. But since everyone was a hunter, almost everyone ended up being prey too. It was dangerous being one of the small fries but once you had eaten enough weaker ones, no one really wanted to eat you anymore. You were an equal after all. A friend sometimes. But the hunt still went on.  
It was like a competition - the winner earned something, it just wasn’t food. Sometimes it was about honor, sometimes it was about evening the score, sometimes it was about sex.  
But it was always fun. Once you didn’t have to think about being eaten, it was about the enjoyment. It was the atmosphere of the whole space. Jack missed it sometimes. He missed it deeply. 

Jack had a good life back there. He was good at the hunt, and he enjoyed it a lot. Most of the others respected him but they also kept their distance. He knew why. He simply had been too hungry. He had eaten some dearly beloved critters and most believed he was ready to do it again. They probably were right. He always was and would always stay unbelievably hungry. Even if his human form he was insatiable.  
He didn’t care that they didn’t want him around.  
Because he had the best of them at his side nearly all the time.  
Jack and Jack. Two birds of a feather, so close, people started to simply call them by one name. Jack couldn’t remember which of them had the name first but it didn’t matter. They shared everything anyway. They trusted each other. They shared their nest and meal. They took care of each other. They completed each other. It wasn’t love in the old fashioned human way but it was better. When they were together, everything seemed to be made out of honey. Sweet and sticky. When Jack first reached the human world and had to shed his hide, he had missed him. He had missed him so much. He felt like something was missing inside him. He felt like he himself was still in the other realm with his Jack, only leaving a hollow shell for himself. 

When he met Toby, it seemed like the hole slowly started to fill again. Day after day, he was more and more Jack. Not the same he had been before but still himself nonetheless. Maybe a better version… well no. In human eyes he was certainly better now. Toby did make him better. But Toby couldn’t be the same as his Jack back then. Toby was human. With the full range of human emotions. And none of the ones he used to have before he reached the human world. Which meant Toby would never get the hunt.  
And the joys of the hunt were the one thing he would only share with Jack. It was one of the best parts of their relationship. They were both incredibly talented at it and they were both ruthless. But most importantly, they were the only ones they could trust to hunt each other for fun. And oh god. It was fun. They would spend hours hiding and running and fighting and - no matter who won, they would both enjoy the price. 

Most times, he let Jack win. Of course, he took his sweet time until he let himself be pinned down on the floor. Hiding between the trees and leaves of his home, he had the advantage most time. It made for a good hunt. But he left enough clues for Jack to find him. But only because he enjoyed it when the other one had the upper hand. The adrenaline mixed with the joy and lust, they could fuck for hours on end after a good hunt. He missed that too.  
Of course, Jack did have sex in his more human form too but it was different. Humans didn’t hunt for sex, that was rape. Jack didn’t need a lot of time on earth to understand that concept. Consent wasn’t too confusing if you used your brain after all, and he had been curious how humans worked anyway. There was something beautiful about the way humans connected too. Jack had learned how to appreciate and enjoy it. 

But he still missed the hunt sometimes, even if he was unsure if he could still enjoy it. He had changed so much since back then. Jack knew that he hadn’t just left behind his fur and teeth when he travelled to the human world. He was another person now. A better one. It was easy to just push these thoughts of the past aside when they started to weight too heavy on him.  
That changed when he met Jack again.


	2. BLOOD IN THE AIR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is watching Jack and Toby from the woods. Jack investigates and makes an unlikely reunion.

Blood in the air

He smelled him before he could see or hear him.  
The rotten sweetness of death mixed with a hint of the scent of rainy forests. How peculiar, that an odor could stay exactly the same with so much time and space in between. Sometimes, he thought back to it when the dark of night refused to let him sleep. In moments like that, it was comforting. But now, it was different. It was as if Jack had seen a ghost. His Jack’s scent existing in the human world felt like an inherent contradiction.  
It must have been a freak coincidence. Or maybe a trap made just for him. Or maybe, just maybe, somehow, it was the real deal. With all his raw power, cunning and chaos.  
But no matter what it was, it felt like danger.  
Which was not innately an issue. Jack enjoyed the feel of danger sometimes. He was smart enough to survive almost anything that got in his way. No, the real problem was that Jack was not alone.  
Next to him, quietly carving some wood, sat Toby.

They had just been sitting in front of the tiny, abandoned, wooden cabin they used as their home since a few weeks. It was a good spot for settling down and taking a break from travelling for a few months. The summers in this area were beautiful and warm, there was a small stream closeby, providing them with water. The flowers on the clearing in front of the cabin were in full bloom. On the most beautiful days, they simply sat down between them, enjoying nature and letting their tired bones rest.  
Of course, a clearing had one strategic problem. You were sitting in the open and all around you, something could be hiding. 

“Toby,” his voice was barely a whisper but it got the other’s attention. Toby kept carving, keeping his eyes down, only answering with a hum. “I think you should get inside.” Toby had noticed how tense Jack was right away. They have spend so much time saving each other’s asses, they were completely in tune with the others body language. “Hm, you sure?” Toby muttered, giving him a quick look. “Yes,” Jack starred right forward into the forest. “Don’t come out, no matter what happens here.” Toby slowly got up, stretched and turned to Jack again. “Is it really that serious?” he asked. Jack wasn’t sure how to answer. “Well, maybe. Let’s just be careful.” Toby just nodded and walked away. Nothing about his demeanor would unveil that he was feeling in danger. Toby trusted Jack and he was aware of the types of danger someone like him, someone human, would not be able to detect.

There were a lot of strange, undetectable things following them. Sometimes because of Jack, sometimes because of Toby. But they knew how to handle them. And most times, the safest option for Toby was to simply hide. He was human after all. 

Once Toby was inside, Jack let out a sigh and got up. Time to build more distance to the cabin - he wanted to meet the smell halfway. It should buy Toby some time in case this got ugly. He was still hoping that this would go over smoothly. Best case, he would meet some weird new person who just smelled like his Jack without even noticing. Then he could say hello, introduce himself and fuck off back into his cabin to hold his boyfriend in his arms and thank the gods that they could stay here and didn’t have to run away again. 

In the past, Jack wouldn’t have run away from anything. But those times were over. Leaving behind his true form also stripped him of some of his power.  
There were some other beings that reached the human world from Zalgo’s domaine. There were the ones who got banned from their home and were now stuck here, bitter and filled with rage, making everyone else's lives worse. There were the ones using human possession to reach this plane of existence, like Jack himself. The best way to reach the human world was, of course, asking Lord Zalgo himself. Only the ones that were in his good garces were able to do so. Jack had never gotten along well with the old man. 

And now he was stuck here, accessing just ¾ of his power, possibly running into a trap. Jack was now far away enough for the house to be hidden by the trees. The smell was very potent but somehow, he still couldn’t see anyone. Maybe it wasn’t a person but some weird plant? 

Suddenly, something wrapped around his legs, pulling him down to the ground. Before his face could hit the floor, Jack kicked whatever was holding his leg, using the momentum to roll across the floor and get up as fast as possible. Turning around, he was only able to see something very long slithering back into the bushes. Could it be… ? Opening his jacket, Jack pulled out a hunting knife. He never left home without them and it clearly payed off.  
A high pitched chuckle went through the woods. “Oh my,” the voice was familiar. “Aren’t you feeling plucky today?” Jack didn’t really think this was funny. But he wasn’t the bastard in hiding. “I don’t feel like playing,” he declared in the vague direction of the voice. 

“Oh you don’t?” hot breath hit his ear. As Jack turned around, he was already being pushed to the ground, long arms wrapping around him, constraining him but also, protecting him. When they hit the floor, Jack was still staring at his captor, taking time to process who was in front of him.  
He looked kinda human but not entirely. The long arms wrapped around him like a rubber band did proof that part. He looked like some weird black and white clown, that was Jack’s best guess. No sounds were made, they only stared at each other. Even for a clown he was kinda unfash-

And then something in his mind, the smells, the weird stupid laughter, it hit him.  
“JACK!” he exclaimed.  
God he had changed when he had entered this world. Jack couldn’t even pin down his opinion on his friend being some weird clown hack, all he could do is marvel at how different he was. Meanwhile, all his Jack could do was laugh like some moron. Jack really needed to find a way to separate their names in his head. It was weird having the same one, it made them feel like they were supposed to be the same. But they weren’t. 

Jack had thought a lot about meeting Jack again. He had dreamed about simply seeing him and returning to the intimacy they had before he had left their shared world. That when their eyes met, they would simply return to the feelings they had back then, to the mutual understanding, to the hunt. But now, they felt like strangers. He looked at him and he didn’t know anything about him anymore. Too much time had passed. It felt cold, being in his arms like this. With each second, it irked him more. It burned, like ants had bitten each inch their bodies touched. It was uncomfortable. “Let me go,” he was starting to have trouble breathing. “Oh dear, why? Are you scared of little old me?” And then he giggled. Maybe. Maybe he was afraid. But he would rather die than let him know. “You’re heavy,” Jack mumbled and somehow, this childish complaint convinced the clown. He backed off and sat down, giving Jack the space to get up himself and breath.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”  
It just slipped out of his mouth like that. It’s not a sentence you should say to someone you hadn’t seen in so long. Jack knew. But he couldn’t stop himself. His- no, the other Jack didn’t seem to be bothered by it. “Oh well, I just by accidents heard someone talk about you - well i didn’t know it was you but they said something about you being a super glutton and now so many people hate you - and i was just thinking wow i know that guy now don’t i? So I asked around a bit and no one was really useful because apparently no one knows where you are and all they could tell me is who the people are you travel with sometimes, but let me be honest, i do not care for any humans, they are just boring.” The other Jack grabbed his hands and held them tightly. “And then I just travelled around and I was super lucky and just found you!” 

Had the other Jack always been talking this much? Thinking back, he probably had been. But now, Jack was enjoying silence more than in the past. Maybe he had become boring. Maybe he had matured. Maybe he had learned to appreciate the important things in life. Who knew. “Nice to see you, I guess,” he tried to keep the conversation going. “But you do look like shit. How did you get to this world anyway?” The other Jack really looked nothing like his old self. Who knew that a spider with bendy arms and spikes would turn into a clown. And his colors were gone too. He used to be like a walking talking LSD trip. Sure, Jack changed too but he had taken over a preexisting body. There were only limited ways you could bend the human form and he had his few fun cosmetic changes.

But he had never seen someone arrive on earth like this. The people who were granted their stay on earth by the lord himself, they kept their original form. Sure, some were downsized a little, like the rake, just to keep them more fun and sneaky. Zalgo liked them like that.  
Then it clicked. This was punishment.  
“Oh you know how it was back then. After you disappeared I just kinda moved to the more crowded areas. Got pretty close to the heart of it all and the big boss didn’t really appreciate it. Well, i didn’t think he was that pissed at the start to be honest. He sent me to a darling young boy to be his friend. Sure, I thought it was mighty strange but at the same time, who am I to judge? I can be a playmate for a bit. But well, turns out kids forget their toys rather quickly.” He was quiet for a few moments, staring down at his hands. Things must have happened and Jack really did not want to know. It was unpleasant and that was enough info. 

“You know, the kid and me, we parted ways really quickly. I’ve been trying to be a friend for a few more but I think I’m not cut out for that job tho. So I’ve just been stuck here, having fun, learning all 87 ways to make balloon animals out of guts. I miss home a bit but you can have fun here too. Especially since we are back together now.” You could practically see the stars and sparkles in his eyes. Jack was unable to share this excitement. He slowly pulled his hands out of his grasp. “This, this is all a bit too much to handle for me right now. I’m sorry, I - I.” He didn’t know what to say. “I think I need some time.” 

Jack had gone through a lot since he had arrived on earth. The other Jack had done so too apparently. But there were a hundred moments they haven’t shared and another hundred they would never tell each other. Still, even with this short interaction, Jack felt like the other Jack had not changed a lot. He wa still the chaotic jackass he had always been. But Jack himself, he was different. He did not want the past other Jack in his current life.

The other Jack did not get his drift though. “Oh Jackie, have you become shy? We’ve been separated for what, a week compared to the time we’ve shared?” Suddenly, he was way too close to Jack. They were seeing eye to eye but only physically. There was no way back, the other Jack already had his hands on his back. “What happened Jackie? Did you forget us? Give me a few hours and I will give you plenty reminders...” His hand travelled lower but before it could leave the area of Jack’s back, he snapped out of it, pushing away. “Wait, that’s not what I meant. You can’t just act like nothing happened since we split up. You can’t just continue like that.” 

Suddenly, the whole forest seemed to go quiet. The other Jack finally took a step back and straightened his back. God he was so tall. Jack used to be too. But not anymore. “Why?” The other Jack asked. He sounded so cold all of a sudden.”Nothing has to change. Unless of course, you are keeping something from me.” Jack nearly started laughing. He wasn’t keeping anything. They have spend years apart. How should he just let him catch up on that in such a short time? Why should he? He didn’t owe him anything! The other Jack turned around, looking into the sky. “Maybe you really are keeping something from me,” he wondered. “Like that boy, you keep in your shabby cabin.”

The blood in Jack’s veins froze. “Maybe we should both take some time to think about this,” he exclaimed. “So no one does anything stupid today.” The other Jack’s shoulders slumped down and he sighed. All the chaos and tension seemed to leave him. For a moment, Jack could see his old friend in those eyes. Like back then, when he accidentally hurt Jack more than he should during the hunt. “I guess you are right. If you need time, you should take it. I’ll be seeing you, soon I guess.” He took a step and with a comically loud honk, he disappeared.


	3. HEART AND HOME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Toby are having a heart to heart until Jack decides that he needs distraction

HEART AND HOME

Jack hadn’t even registered how he got back to the cabin. His legs worked instinctually, they knew their way home. The only thing making the cabin home was Toby though. The man he might have just put into new danger. But Jack needed him right now.  
He was worried, of course. There was no use in changing locations together, that was obvious. The other Jack seemingly could teleport. That power was new. There could be other new powers. Thinking about the things the other Jack had done in the past, even splitting up seemed useless. He was too vindictive and chaotic to forget Toby. 

He would have to say something, he realized as he opened the door. Toby was sitting on the dirty old couch, legs crossed, axe in hand. The moment he laid his eyes on Jack, his shoulders slumped down with a sigh. “You’re alright,” he was relieved. The axe fell to the floor with a clunk as Toby made his way to Jack. He was checking him out, from hair to toes, making sure he wasn’t hurt. When he was satisfied, he simply picked up Jack and sat him down on the couch. Toby was absolutely the only person allowed to manhandle him like that, especially when Jack was as tired as now. “So, what happened?” Toby asked. Jack just sat there, taking a deep breath. Now how to explain this mess. 

“Just hold me for a moment,” Jack mumbled. How could Toby say no to that.  
Toby pulled Jack in his lap and sighed. They just sat there for a while, doing nothing, together. Jack could feel himself calm down quickly. Seeing Toby being very much alive and here with him, it made him feel safe. This whole situation wasn’t as awful as he thought. They could figure this out together. They had dealt with so much already.  
Their relationship had started rather rocky. 12 years ago, Jack had been barely human, only interested in gaining knowledge and Toby had been stuck with one of the worst people Zalgo send here for punishment. When they met, they knew they had to stick together for some reason. Maybe it was protection, maybe it was some weird curiosity, maybe it was desperation. 

They had changed a lot since then. Mostly for the better. Looking at Toby now, Jack had to smile. The man used to be constantly bleeding, completely neglecting his body until he looked like a husk of a person and scared. Very scared of everything and everyone. But now? He looked nearly healthy. Toby had gained weight and muscles and more importantly, he had learned how to avoid hurting himself. Jack was proud of the progress his boyfriend had made. 

“So, are you still gonna tell me what happened?” Toby ripped him out of his dreamy state. Oh yeah, they still had to talk about all of that. But Jack felt ready to tackle this issue. “There was a smell outside and it reminded me of someone… someone I knew before I got to earth.” Jack took a pause in hope that Toby would just run with it, not asking any more questions but the following silence was a sure sign that he had to continue.  
“I was thinking that it’s a trap, someone else from back then using my weak spots to stick a knife in my back. But, well, it was really him.” He could feel Toby studying him, trying to understand if this was a positive or negative thing. But apparently, he wasn’t transparent enough. “Are you happy to see him again?”

This question was hard to answer. Their previous interaction clearly wasn’t great but should that be the reason to throw away the whole thing? Maybe next time they will meet, the other Jack would just keep a bit more distance, maybe he would realize how much time had passed. Maybe they could get to know each other again. Maybe distance would really fix all of this. But Jack wasn’t sure what would happen.  
“I’m not sure. He is very similar to who he was before, it seems like he hasn’t changed at all. Could be dangerous. Could be harmless. I don’t know.” Toby sighed. He didn’t like uncertainties, he had had too many in his life. But here they were again. “So, you two used to be… friends?” he asked, a little confused with a hint of sadness. 

How to explain this. The straight forward answer would be yes. The honest answer would elaborate on the intensity of their relationship. The answer that would ease Toby’s mind the most would be a complete lie. He would have to find a better way. He would not outright lie, he respected his boyfriend too much to do so.  
“We used to be together. Hunt together, play together, sleep together. People called us by the same name because of it. But a lot of time has passed since then. It’s like we are strangers now.” Silence filled the room again. Toby couldn’t hide his emotions well, he seemed conflicted, unsure what to do with this new knowledge. It wasn’t jealousy, Jack was sure of it. They weren’t really monogamous anyway. But something did bother him.

“If you two knew each other so well,” Toby mused. “Why are you so worried about him being here now? Even if he didn’t change since you last saw him... ” He suddenly stopped and stared right ahead. Something had clicked inside his head. Unwillingly, Toby pulled Jack closer, hugging him harder. “Is he assuming anything about… your current relationship?” he asked somberly.  
He could say yes. He could tell him about foreboding feelings he had and the things the other Jack had said. But if he did so, Toby would oppose any attempt of trying to reconnect at all. And Jack didn’t know if he wanted that. And more importantly, he didn’t want to think about it now. The two of them would most likely meet again sooner or later and maybe until then, the other Jack could reevaluate his approach to this whole new situation they had. Maybe he could understand that Jack had changed. 

If he didn’t, Jack would deal with it in the future. His highest priority was protecting Toby anyway. “I’m not sure,” he tried to explain. “I think I’ll be able to judge this whole situation better if I ever get to meet him again.. Today, we were both a bit overwhelmed I think? I really hope that’s the reason why we both went off a bit.” Toby didn’t seem to be too happy about that answer but he took it anyway. Jack could sense how tense his muscles were. Now that wasn’t great. He wanted to be distracted from meeting the other Jack and he couldn’t do that if Toby kept thinking about it. 

“You know what,” he said suddenly, getting up and pulling Toby with him. “There’s no need to just mope around, let’s do something, anything.” His boyfriend didn’t seem convinced but Jack had made a decision. Opening up all the cupboards they had, he didn’t find anything interesting at all. Well, that could be a start for a task too.  
“Looks like we have no food,” he stated. Toby sighed and walked up to him. Setting his chin on Jacks shoulder, it seemed like Toby gave up on talking about the issue. He could go along with whatever his boyfriend wanted. “Let me guess, you want to go to the next town and get some?” he asked. Jack nodded and Toby gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before going off to look for their disguises.

Well, the word disguise is very strong. A pair of dark shades for Jack, medical mask for Toby, clean clothes with no blood on them and of course, a lot of makeup. Sitting across each other on the floor, they helped each other cover up bruises and scars and of course, change Jack’s skin into some hue that a human could accept as normal. They had become quite good at this.  
In the past, they hadn’t bothered with disguises and simply waltzed into a shop, knives swinging, taking what they wanted. Back then, they were both okay with being on the run all the time. But in the last years, they had changed. Especially if they wanted to stay at this cabin for the summer months, they had to be careful. It was a lot easier to just pay for most of the things you needed.

Of course, they would have to kill someone at some point, simply to fulfill Jack’s weird dietary restrictions. Jack was already pretty hungry but he could wait. He had learned how to control himself. “Finished,” Toby pulled him out of his train of thoughts. “We should get going before it’s too late.” Jack took another look at Toby. He was wearing an old windbreaker from the 90s, dark jeans, old, dirty sneakers and a simple backpack. His hair was in a ponytail - Jack could still remember the days when Toby’s hair was short because he kept pulling it out. Jack loved the way Toby looked now. Healthy and calm. 

“You look good,” he said. “Like a totally normal civilian who hasn’t burned down like 10 buildings.” Toby grinned and pulled Jack closer, kissing him. “You’re such an idiot. But you look convincing too.” Jack didn’t really agree, he looked way less fashionable than Toby. The jacket he was wearing was 3 sizes too big and made him look even smaller. But the less threatening he looked to some cashier, the better. 

Stepping outside the cabin, Jack took a good sniff. No, nothing weird going on here. He couldn’t smell the other Jack, so it looked like he kept his word. Walking into the direction of the closest town, they started to discuss what to buy. On foot, the next town was over 3 hours away. Thankfully, they didn’t need to walk the whole way. They had a car hidden away, half an hour from their cabin. It wasn’t really stolen - well, they did steal it but a friend of theirs was good at making things look legal. No one would ever suspect them of being thieves. Or killers. Or arsonists. Or cannibals.

When they reached their car, an old jeep, their conversation had switched to the topic of making their new home a bit nicer. The old couch was good enough to sleep on, even if it was a bit stinky but they would really need to get a fridge. Well, need was the wrong word but Jack really prefered to keep his organs fresh. “I want a kitchen, Wifi, a little garden and a big TV, “ Toby listed off his dream house. “A big bed and a bathtub. God, I haven’t seen a bathtub since years.” Neither had Jack. He would love to fulfil Toby’s dreams. But playing house was something they couldn’t do right now. 

He wasn’t even worried about some normal humans and their law enforcement. The thing that kept Jack and Toby travelling and hidden from view was another monster sent to earth for punishment by zalgo. And god, that guy was resentful.  
Slenderman had been hunting for them since Jack had snitched Toby from his claws. 12 fucking years long they had been running. The pace of their persecution had slowed down immensely but they still had to keep moving multiple times a year. Jack wanted to avoid any confrontations. Jack would give his life to keep Toby away from that monster. But of course, he would prefer staying alive until they found a reliable way to kill him. And so they kept traveling. 

Traveling had it’s good sides too - they got to see a lot of gorgeous landscapes. They avoided big cities since they slowed them down. But neither of them really missed these crowded places. Toby stuck his head outside the car’s window, letting the wind flow through his hair. Jack kept looking at him, like the irresponsible driver he was. God he was so pretty. With or without scars. “Look at the street, silly,” Toby teased him. Jack sighed, he was right. 

They avoided small towns. A place where everyone knew everyone was dangerous for two strangers, especially if they were obviously gay. So when they arrived at Manningport (which was nowhere near water so why was it called a port?), the town was already up and moving. There were a lot of young people, which was nice considering Jack’s hunting habits. But for now, they didn’t try to be suspicious. Even though the town wasn’t small, it looked very old and poor. The grocery store looked straight out of the 70’s. When Jack and Toby entered, the clerk sighed disappointed and put her phone down. 

Jack could feel her eye on him the whole time they were there. Toby didn’t seem to mind and simply kept chatting on: “Oh look, Cheese Flips! Hadn’t had those in a while. What do you think, should we get more snacks? I know it’s kinda unhealthy but also, we can treat ourselves right?” Jack simply nodded. He could take care of being responsible and buying something a little more nutritious. Soon, their cart was filled to the brim. They took a while to get everything onto the registry but since no one else was around, they didn’t have to hurry. 

“You’re friend is weird,” the clerk said to Jack when she counted out their money. “But you look cool.” She added a piece of paper with her number to their change. “Hit me up if you want to do something cool, new kid.” Jack mumbled something like ‘will do’ as they walked outside. As soon as they left the door, Toby burst into laughter. “You’re so fucking awkward!” Jack said nothing until they got everything into their car and started driving. Then he started to chuckle, and then laughed out loud. He would totally call her up. “Holy shit,” he said out of breath. “The prey out here is catching itself!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a lil softer than the ones before~ Feel free to leave me a comment and tell me what you think until now


	4. A SLOW DAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby and Jack are having a slow morning

A SLOW DAY

Dinner was better than almost anything they had eaten in the last month. Fresh veggies, rice and a few slices of turkey - nothing out of the can. Jack knew that Toby enjoyed eating meat of the more usual type. It was also nice for both of their health. Sometimes Jack forgot that his mostly human body needed mostly human nutrition too.   
Toby opened the first pack of chips. Well, there goes his hope to stay healthy. “Oh shit,” Toby said, mouth full. “I did miss the junk food.” “It’s been two months,” Jack reminded him. “Don’t be a killjoy,” Toby moped around. “We got that girlies number, right? You can have your snacks pretty soon.”

He was right. But Jack still wanted to wait a bit. Furthermore, they were missing some equipment. “Before we call her up, we need to get my hooks back.” Toby hummed, stuff some more chips in his face. “I think Ben should have them?” he reckoned. “But he’s still angry at you, so I don’t think you are going to get them again.” He was right. It was Jack’s fault, he supposed, he did say some rather mean things to the ghost. But they had a lot of baggage anyway. Did Jack destroy most of his friendships by accident? Yes. Did Ben blame him for each time Toby got into trouble? Yes. Did Ben’s boyfriend cheat on him with Jack? Yes. Thinking about it, Ben had a lot of great reasons to avoid Jack.

Jack knew that he would have to apologize one day. Saying ‘sorry’ certainly wasn’t enough but Jack had trouble admitting that he had done some bad things. Things had gotten so complicated. Just 6 years ago, Ben had been living with them and they had been a great team, the three of them. “Buying meat hooks around here would be very stupid,” he sighed. Toby nodded. He put away the chips and turned to Jack with a sigh. “You know, Ben isn’t too far away right now. He texted me his position a week ago. I could just drive there, visit him to make sure he’s okay and then buy some new hooks along the way.” That was a good idea. Jack liked it. But there was one thing. “I probably should stay here in that case.” “Yeah, probably. Do you miss him?” “Of course,” Jack muttered. He pushed himself into Toby arms with a sigh. This was getting depressing again. 

Toby pulled him closer. “You know, depending on his mood, i might try to get him to talk about you. Maybe I can get him to give you a second chance.” Jack doubted that but he appreciated the offer. It wouldn’t be a second chance, more like a sixth. But he would enjoy seeing Ben again. Maybe one day. “Now don’t look like that,” Toby complained. “There’s no use in moping around. We will fix this or we won’t but you looking really sad right now doesn’t help. Maybe try that puppy eyes look next time you see Ben.” He was right. Toby was right a lot of times. His boyfriend started to hum. Jack knew Toby did that all the time when he wanted to calm him down. He didn’t mind though.

That’s how they fell asleep. Hugging, not having cleaned up a single bit of their dinner. Jack felt a little bad the next morning but Toby didn’t let him get up to clean. Instead, he turned around and pinned Jack to the couch. Sleepily, Toby started to kiss him, beginning at his neck and traveling up. He seemed to be begging for any bit of affection Jack would give him. When he was excited enough, Jack decided to take the upper hand and started to bite down softly on Tobys skin. He could bite harder, Toby wouldn’t feel it. But drawing a bit of blood was enough for him now. When he had left a nice trail of bites, he licked over them, taking up as much blood as possible and covering them with dark, gooey saliva. He loved to mark Toby like that. He didn’t have to proof to anyone that Toby belonged to him, maybe he simply wanted to reassure himself. Jack was being selfish though, just taking care of his own needs. Leaving Toby’s neck alone, he turned to his lips again. His kisses got desperate as he pulled Toby closer, increasing the friction between them. 

Suddenly Toby pushed away. “Wait, do you want to?” Jack let out a hasty “yes” and pulled Toby closer again. He didn’t just want this, he needed him right now. His kisses missed their target quite a few times while he quickly pushed his fingers under Toby’s shirt, pulling it over his boyfriends head right away. Toby pushed away to breathe while Jack got rid of his own clothes. He could feel Toby’s eyes wandering over his bare skin, absorbing every single inch. His excitement showed. Even after all this time, they simply couldn’t get enough of each other. He pulled Toby down again, the break was over. Jack let his hands wander over Toby’s body, carefully avoiding the two faded scars on his chest while he kissed over the bitemarks he had left before. When Jack’s hands reached his ass, Toby suddenly jumped up. “Wait, I gotta-” he leaned over the couch back, fumbling with one of their bags. “One second,” he threw a bunch of things on the floor as he sank deeper to reach the floor of the bag. Jack got up to watch what was so important. Toby took too long, he was getting impatient already. At least Jack got a good look at his ass, which was still hidden in by his jeans. Now that’s something he should change. 

With a swift motion, he pulled down Toby’s pants. His boyfriend shrieked, and jumped up, looking kinda spooked. “D-Dont - warn me!” he complained while starting to laugh, hand twitching. Jack hadn’t really planned to scare him that much, he felt kinda bad now. “Sorry,” he muttered, hugging Toby. “But your pants were in the way.” 

Toby shoved him back into the couch still giggling. “I could have done that myself,” he stated. “But I did find what I was looking for.” Jack followed Toby eyes to a bottle of lube. He couldn’t stop himself as a stupid grin crept onto his face. “Well, don’t let me stop you,” Jack teased him. He could see how excited Toby was but he would let him do all the work. But Toby was used to that.   
That didn’t mean he would be patient. He quickly poured out some lube over his fingers, taking no time to push the first one into Jack. And the second. And the third. Toby was quick but he did what was necessary. They were very used to each other’s body, so there wasn’t a lot of work to do anyway. “You ready?” Toby asked while he pulled out his fingers. Jack nodded enthusiastically and pulled Toby closer. “Don’t you dare making me wait,” he whispered into Toby’s ear, and he could feel the reaction right away. Toby bit down on Jack’s shoulder as he pushed his dick into him without any hesitation. He started quick but they soon fell into their usual rhythm, a weirdly comforting thing. Jack looked up to Toby, he was practically glowing. He hit a particular spot and Jack flinched, pushing his nails deeper into Toby’s back. Toby took that as an invitation to push deeper and further as Jack’s nails kept scratching his back apart. He sped up his pace, and Jack could see that he was ready to cum already, but desperately holding on until he could satisfy Jack. Which was a bit unfair, considering that Jack had more than human stamina. But he was getting closer too. 

He sank his teeth deep into Toby’s shoulder, stopping them both in motion. He pushed his teeth deeper until he could taste blood. He could feel his insides tighten as he pulled out his teeth. It was enough to send both of them over the edge. Toby collapsed onto Jack’s chest and let out a deep breath. Jack buried his finger’s in Toby’s hair, softly tugging and pushing. His boyfriend closed his eyes and hummed softly. They could hear the birds outside. But they could take a nap for a bit.

But Toby got up before they could get all comfortable. “Where are you going?” Jack whined. Toby collected his clothes from the floor. “Meat hooks,” he said with a yawn. “If I don’t drive now, I’m just gonna stay here and sleep next to you all day.” He quickly put his clothes on. “I was thinking we could hunt tomorrow morning,” he suggested. Jack got up and stopped Toby for a moment to give him a short kiss. “That sounds wonderful,” he grinned. Toby blushed and put on his pullover. “I’m gonna be back pretty late though,”he warned, jumping into his pants and grabbing the car keys from the table. “So don’t wait for me, okay?” Jack nodded and kissed him one last time before Toby left the door. 

Jack dropped back onto the couch and closed his eyes again. After a few moments he decided that falling asleep wouldn’t happen anymore for him. He should probably do something useful. Or at least get dressed. Maybe he could do that, he decided while looking through one of their bags for a fresh pair of socks. Everything they owned was in a bag. Neatly packed up, ready to be thrown into the trunk of the next best car in case they had to change locations. Even so, they always had to leave things back. Clothey, money, weapons, pictures they took and things they had been given by the few people they considered friends. But looking around, the cabin was filled with things lying on the floor or the wobbly kitchen counter. It was a mess. He should clean up. They should stay cautious. They had to. 

An hour later, everything was back in bags and Jack felt a little better about that whole thing. It was easy for him to start worrying about the beings following them. Especially now that a new person had become part of the potentially harmful group. The other Jack could be around, hiding and spying on them. He didn’t really care if he watched him 24/7 as long as he left Toby alone. Toby… Jack stopped in his tracks. How far along the road would he be right now? Barely an hour had passed but he was already wondering what he was up to. He should try and do something productive instead of daydreaming about his boyfriend. Maybe he should take care of the bathroom. 

Bathroom was a generous description of their setup. The cabin wasn’t connected to water or energy so they had to work around that. And their solution was carrying water from the nearby stream to the cabin in all sorts of buckets and bowls. They also tried to catch rainwater but they still had to carry a lot. Things like these were the practical reasons he missed Ben. He had always found an old house that was still connected to all the necessities while covering up all of their traces. Which was really interesting, considering that Ben didn’t need anything besides a bit of tech. But he had always found them nice homes. Jack knew it wasn’t for his sake but Ben had always been protective of Toby. They had a connection Jack didn’t quite get. But he appreciated the second pair of eyes trying to keep Toby safe.

There were only two buckets of water left. Goddamn it. He should probably take care of that. What else was there to do? Go over his research notes which have been feeling completely useless for years? No thanks. He picked 4 buckets up and sighed. Looking around their supplies, he grabbed a two power bars and stuffed them down his pockets. The walk towards the stream took 15 minutes, a nice little stroll to get someone’s mind away from dark matters. Nature was busy being as loud as usual during the summer times. When he reached his destination, Jack sat down next to the water and pulled out his snacks. Time for a little tea party. Simply without tea or company. 

But Jack couldn’t just enjoy the moment. Somewhere behind him, he could hear twigs snap. Muttering a few short curses, he got up and looked around. There was no wind, no disturbance, no further sounds. Until a loud HONK behind him destroyed any semblance of peace. Turning around, there was the other Jack. Stupid grin and all. This whole ‘time to think’ thing didn’t take him a long time apparently. “Jackie!” he seemed ecstatic.”Hey,” Jack replied. Looking up and down, he still was weirded out by that clown look. But there was a weird look in his face, kinda excited, kinda embarrassed. What was he up to now? “So like, Jackie,” he started looking up into the sky innocently. “I wanted to apologize to you!” He grabbed his hands. “I don’t really understand what, how or why you felt this but I did see that I did do something wrong, probably.” 

Well, that was interesting. The other Jack used to hate apologizing but here he was. “Maybe we could just talk about this?” He sounded so reasonable. Strange, but Jack knew he himself changed. Maybe the other one had too but he simply didn’t recognize it last time. The last time they met might really just have been an accident, two stressed out idiots ready to bite when attacked. Maybe they had a chance to make this work. Just be friends, peaceful companions. He could at least listen to him for a bit. 

“Sure,” Jack said. “I’ll give you a bit of my time.”


End file.
